1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and an inkjet recording method, and more particularly to an inkjet recording apparatus and an inkjet recording method using ink which is cured by irradiation with an active light beam, such as ultraviolet light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image formation is performed onto a recording medium by ejecting ink from an inkjet head onto a recording surface of a recording medium. In the field of image formation by an inkjet recording apparatus of this kind, a recording apparatus has been developed which is based on a method using an ultraviolet-curable ink containing a photo initiator having a prescribed sensitivity with respect to ultraviolet light; the ultraviolet-curable ink which has been deposited on a recording medium is cured and fixed on the recording medium by emitting ultraviolet light thereon.
In an inkjet recording apparatus which uses ultraviolet-curable ink, a light source for emitting ultraviolet light is mounted on a carriage on which an inkjet head is installed, the ultraviolet light source is scanned so as to follow the inkjet head, and ultraviolet light is emitted onto ink droplets immediately after landing on a medium, thereby preventing positional displacement of the ink droplets.
In order to cure ultraviolet-curable ink by irradiation with ultraviolet light, it is necessary to use a highly sensitive ink, but if the sensitivity of the ink is high, then a very pronounced undulating shape occurs in deposited ink droplets, and the ink becomes cured in a state where an undulating shape has occurred in the deposited ink droplets. Consequently, there is a problem of reduced glossiness of the image.
In order to resolve a problem of this kind, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-73330 discloses a composition of an inkjet printer including an irradiation unit for provisional curing (pinning) and an irradiation unit for main curing, in which smoothing of the ink is promoted by carrying out provisional curing with a low irradiation amount when operating in high-gloss printing mode, so as to obtain an image with a gloss finish. WO 09/148074 discloses raising the glossiness by emitting ultraviolet light after ejecting clear ink and allowing a certain period of time to elapse so that the surface has become smooth.